


Why Don't You Run From Me? | Billie Eilish

by OliviaYeetHye



Category: Billie Eilish - Fandom
Genre: Billie is a whole dork, But a lot of fluff too, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Angst, No smut because Billie is underage, Slow To Update, billie eilish - Freeform, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaYeetHye/pseuds/OliviaYeetHye
Summary: (On my wattpad Bitchasaur but it might get more attention here?) Alexis never thought she'd have a fat gay crush on the girl known throughout the school for killing the class hamster in 6th grade.





	1. Prologue

The tardy bell had rung. The kids scurried to their seats as quickly as possible before the teacher had walked through the door. As the round woman made her way into the classroom, the students watched her with an innocent look on their faces, not wanting the teacher to suspect any funny business was going down.

Young Billie sat in her desk in the back quietly. She was always the more quiet kid in the classroom. She had only ever talked when called on and even then she'd be asked constantly to speak up. Her hand was covered in purple ink scribbles from giving herself "tattoos" with a marker, her jacket sleeve covering what went down her wrist.

"Ms. O'Connell."

Billie had looked up from her desk to notice the teacher staring right over at her, arms crossed and with that damned bitch face she would have anytime she was angry or upset with a student. 

"Yes Mrs. Jones?" Billie said, quietly "It's Eilish by the way..." 

The second sentence she let out was almost inaudible but Mrs. Jones was still able to heae her out.

"Yeah, maybe to your friends. Now why would you write on your hand you know that's against our school's rules."

"Yes ma'am I do but--"

"Ms. O'Connell you're in the 6th grade you shouldn't be writing on yourself anymore. Go wash that off."

Billie stood from her seat, unwillingly of course because she liked expressing herself and writing on her hand was just one of the ways she did that. She could have sworn this school was against any shape or form of self-expressing. Hardly anything was allowed, but she couldn't speak up about this because she'd just get pushed away. They would never listen to her.

The walk to the sink at the back of the classroom made Billie feel anxious even at her age. She felt all the students eyes on her, watching every move she made and laughing quietly to themselves. All she could do was close her eyes and take a deep breath before turning on the faucet and getting it to a decent temperature then submerging her hands under the water.  

What she hadn't realized is she was a little messy washing her hands. Water covered the sink counter and it dripped onto the floor. One water puddle on the ground in particular was close to Billie's foot. Before she knew it as she was backing up her foot had slipped across the water, causing her to fall back. She felt like her soul was leaving her body, hearing the others erupt with laughter as she fell.

No one had offered her a hand, so she had lifted herself from the ground with her face red with pure humiliation. The students continued to laugh as she walked back to her seat, the teacher saying nothing until the laughter almost stopped. "Calm it down please class."  _That could have been useful when it first happened, you know..._

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ _  
_

Billie's thoughts went from embarrassment to anger and hatred as the day went on. None of the students wanted to shut up about the situation that went down at the sink. Her anxiety was already horrible as hell before this and at this point it feels more like insanity more then anxiety or simply being angry at a few people.

She had decided to stay in the classroom as the others went to go eat lunch. The accident had really pushed her over the edge to where she didn't want to eat when she really loved food. All of this was getting to her head and it was almost impossible for her to think straight. Billie wanted to just scream and just totally destroy the classroom, but she had controlled herself...from doing that.

The way she felt was almost unbearable to the point that she couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up from her desk as she looked around the classroom with her fist clutched, looking for something breakable. Instead of trying to find an object, her focus was on Tim, the class hamster who always entertained the children. 

Billie moved her way up to the cage, her bright blue eyes not leaving the hamster's dark black ones. She undid the hatch and moved the cage's door to the side. She picked up the hamster gently and silently almost like she was going to cradle it and show affection to it. However, this wasn't the case at all.

The hamster's small body squirmed around as Billie held it up against the light to get a good look at it before she smirked.

_Snap._

Billie had lowered it and snapped it's neck, the sound of it echoing through the classroom. Another sound could be heard as well, the sound of the kids and Mrs. Jones coming back from lunch. No matter what she did at this time, she knew the death would be traced back to her. For this reason, she gently lied the hamster on the ground before falling to her knees crying.

Hearing the rest of the class somehow got her back into reality. She looked down at the life she just took, realizing how mad the thing she had done was. Her mind flowed with emotions that she couldn't handle.  _I just killed a completely innocent creature...who am I?....That wasn't...me...._

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ _  
_

The rest of the class couldn't believe what they witnessed that day. Mrs. Jones even cried as she pulled Billie straight to the principal's office where she was expelled from the entire middle school. She had to be put into professional help for four years. She was all people talked about for a while until more and more people eventually forgot about her...


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis hurried herself down the hall, in fear of being late to class and getting detention. She kept her binder held close to her chest and kept adjusting it to where it wasn't uncomfortable against her breasts, even though she had almost nothing there. The hall was always loud during class exchange. However, she was still able to pick up on one name that she heard get repeated over and over again.  _Billie._

She hadn't heard that name since 6th grade. That was five whole years ago. No one has talked about her since middle school. Why was everyone talking about her now? Alexis was in the same class Billie was last seen in. Mrs. Jones' class. The place where  _it_ happened. All the freshmen though it was just some urban legend passed down through the school system. It's no wonder though, the teachers always kept quiet about it.

"Alexis!"

The yell came from right in front of her. Alexis saw her two friends, Lacey and Thompson, waving over at her and motioning her to come to them. Which she did, but she had to push through a few other students to get to the lockers where her friends were standing. Lacey grabbed her by her shoulders and stared into her eyes intensely.

"That psychopath Billie is coming back to school!"

_That's why._

"Lacey calm down. It's probably just some other kid with the same name."

"Oh sure like there's another person with the name Billie Eilish Pirate Baird O'Connell."

Alexis's eyes had widened. Lacey was right. That large, crazy name could only belong to one person. The little girl her killed the hamster in Mrs. Jones' class who never spoke and never liked to stay with the rest of the class. She was seemingly innocent until proven otherwise. 

Thompson used both of his hands to lightly tug on the bangs of his hair. "This is insane."

Lacey picked up her binder from the floor then looking over to Alexis. "She'll be back today...don't talk to her or mess with her. The whole school needs to stay away from her."

"But like--"

"Alexis, she's bad news. Stay away."

All Alexis could do was look down and nod before looking up and realizing Lacey was heading her way to class, Thompson following behind her. She couldn't lie, she was scared. What if Billie were to let out her anger on a human being this time? What if she were to put her hands on her or one of her friends? She made a promise to herself to stay away from Billie and not even look towards her direction.

Time had gone by quicker than Alexis had thought. The watch on her wrist read the time 12:53 which meant she had 2 more minutes until class started. She started heading towards class herself, going around as many students as possible and speed walking as fast as she could. Luckily for her, her 6th period class wasn't downstairs so she wouldn't have to rush down the stairway.

Alexis got into her classroom and sat right on time, the bell ringing only a couple seconds after she sat down. She sighed in relief as she felt her heart beating rapidly from rushing through the halls. Of course, Clark Bates came in late like he pretty much always did. The teacher gave him a look of disapproval before letting him know to pick up his detention slip from her after class. Alexis felt great that this wasn't her, this time at least.

She slid her binder into the basket under her desk, having it cleared of everything but a pencil. She was the good kid in class so this was a habit for her. The teacher had nothing written on the board today. Which was unusual because she normally had a load of stuff up there. All the other periods had an agenda written down for them, but sixth period's was completely blank.

The teacher had walked up to the front of the classroom. He then called "students" a couple of times to end there conversation and pay attention to him, but like always he had to end up threatening them just to get their attention.

"If you guys don't quiet down, you'll all get detention."

This got every single student to shut up. Even after him sounding angry, Alexis still wasn't scared to raise her hand to ask him a question.

"Mr. Allen?"

"Yes, Ms. Harris?"

"Are we not doing anything today?"

Mr. Allen laughed. "We're doing something, but there is one very important thing we need to do and discuss first."

The students looked at each other in confusion. Mr. Allen normally put work in front of everything and save anything else for the very end of the class. This had to be something big. But what could be so big and important that a teacher like him would push work out of the way for?

"We have a new student waiting in the halls for us today."

_It can't be..._ Alexis thought. The class talked among themselves, all of them having the same thoughts Alexis did. Mr. Allen walked over to the door and cracked it slightly to where the students couldn't see the new kid, but they heard him tell the person to come into the classroom. The person who replied with a 'yes sir' had a feminine voice yet it was so deep and raspy.

_This couldn't be Billie, she spoke._

A girl with a grayish-silver hair color walked through the door, Mr. Allen holding it open for her. The class was confused along with Alexis, they didn't know this person.  _Well they thought they didn't._ They thought maybe this wasn't Billie and this was just some different new person. This girl wore expensive clothing (mostly gucci) and was undeniably attractive. Mr. Allen finally spoke up.

"Now class...this is Billie. Billie O'Connell."

Billie looked down. "It's Billie Eilish."

The class then started to become louder. The students kept saying things like "That's her," "That's the psycho girl," "What is she doing here?" "I thought she got expelled?" The teacher soon put an end to their chatter.

"Hush!....Be quiet please. I know she has a bad history, but she's gotten tons of help and she's a changed person. You all are to be nice to Billie and treat her like a normal teenage girl."

Billie took a seat at the back of the classroom, just like old times.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ _  
_

After a while of lecturing over how people can change and how psychopathy works, Mr. Allen had finally said something that actually made the students interested.

"Alright, we have five more minutes until the bell rings and you can all go home."

A big portion of the class cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm gonna ask a favor. Since Billie hasn't been in here, I need someone to tutor her for the next few days at home to catch her up. Any volunteers."

Nothing.

"Then I'll just call on one of you. Hmm....Alexis! I'll call your parents and let them know you'll have a visitor for a few days. How fun."

Alexis just sat there with her jaw dropped.  _This can't be happening._


End file.
